


Choose

by superkaradamnvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Breakup, Cat Grant doesn’t know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, F/F, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Lena Luthor doesn’t know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Romance, Smut, Unrequited Love, i live for supercat, im sorry, it had to be this way, thank youfor the positive comments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 13:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkaradamnvers/pseuds/superkaradamnvers
Summary: Lena Luthor thinks Kara is dating Supergirl, but tells her she loves her because she needs Kara to know that. Surprises ensue.





	1. I Choose Her

“I’m in love with you, Kara. I’m sorry to drop this on you, but I do need you to know. I understand the situation,” Lena said, and looked down at her feet for a second before continuing. “You’re dating Supergirl. She’s noted it before, and I just didn’t want to... well I just need you to know. You don’t need to do anything about it.”

Kara couldn’t help the slight disbelieving chuckle that passed her lips, at the complete irony of the situation. How on earth could she think...?

“Look I get it... it’s Supergirl after all. How could someone not be on top of the world with that? I just... needed you to know-“ 

“Lena, Lena. I’m not...” Kara stopped herself for a second and turned to look at the balcony and the city beyond them. Who was she kidding? Trying to tell Lena something, without hard proof, was like talking to a wall, hoping it to speak back. The only proof she had was the super suit under her blouse. But did she dare? Was it safe?

Kara sighed and turned back to Lena, sighing, before slipping her glasses to her forehead and reaching fro the buttons on her shirt, smirking despite this. “I’m not with Supergirl.” 

Kara wasn’t sure, but Lena was an amazing person, Kara really did like Lena, really liked her, trusted her, and this... Kara really didn’t want to lose anyone else in her life. Anyone that mattered. She lost way too many chances and people in her life... she didn’t want to lose another by not taking a risk. 

Pulling open the buttons of her shirt, Kara met Lena’s eyes and sighed at the pure shocking those green orbs. Lena stepped back barely and stared for quite a long moment. Kara sighed and reached up to rebutting her shirt, when Lena stopped her, gentle fingers on her hands, easing them away from the fabric.

“Really?” Lena asked softly, and Kara laughed sarcastically, the irony of this situation on complete overload, and stopped only when Lena pressed against her fully, smiling. “Why wouldn’t you tell me? Here I was thinking that you were taken, by a superhero. Kara seriously? How is this even...?”

“I... I’m Supergirl...” Kara said almost sheepishly and gasped when Lena leaned in and sighed at feeling Kara pressed up against her, and leaned in, suddenly desperate to kiss her. Not only was Kara single, but she was Supergirl. Both of these made Lena’s arousal spike like crazy. 

Kara almost allowed it, letting Lena lean in to kiss her, and would have kissed back if her phone hadn't gone off right then. Kara leaned back against the wall, halting Lena for a split second, and pulled the cell from her jeans pocket, bringing it to her ear to answer it. 

Lena watched her, running a manicured fingertip over the house of El crest on her chest just barely while Kara swatted at her hand playfully, talking to her sister on the phone. Lena only stopped when Kara frowned slightly and turned away, stepping onto the balcony to talk, before hanging up the phone.

”I have to go,” Kara whispered, and Lena watched and followed Kara to the couch where she picked up her bag quickly. ”Trouble, Supergirl is needed.” Kara whispered softly and buttoned up her shirt quickly, placing her glasses back on the bridge of her nose. 

”Will you come back?” Lena asked automatically, and Kara nodded before turning and leaving quickly, her heart pounding from a lot more than the flight whenever she took off. Lena caused a lot of it right now, and Kara had to hover above the city for a few seconds and calm herself down before flying to the DEO to see what was going on. 

\----

When Kara got a call from Cat Grant, of all people, she didn't know what to think, and physically leaned against the wall for a moment, sighing as she reread the message twice, before putting away her phone. 

”Who is it?” Alex asked after the trouble, an escaped prisoner had been handled. Kara sighed and looked at her sister. 

”It’s Cat, of all people. Shes... back in town, and wants to see me at Catco for something.” 

”You gonna go?” Alex asked, and Kara sighed before nodding. 

“I should see what she wants. I haven’t seen you in months, so it must be important.”

“There’s nothing more to do here. Go. I’ll call you if anything comes up.”

“Got it.” Kara said with a smile, and left, tying her hair into a bun with a stray pencil as she walked down the hallway. What the hell was Cat still doing at CatCo, after all? And why would she ask to see Kara?”

—

Kara sighed as she got off the elevator at the right floor and saw soft light coming from Cat’s office, and only from there, the rest of the bullpen dark and quiet, except for the security that was now finishing up. Kara made her way to her old desk and gently knocked on the glass, making Cat look up from her place by the balcony, leaning against the frame. 

“Ms. Grant?” Kara asked softly, crossing the room to stop closer to her former boss, and took a few seconds as Cat laughed barely, to revel in the sight, of her, Cat being beyond beautiful, beyond stunning. Kara felt her heart skip from the sight alone, and double into frantic mode when Cat spoke.

Oh that silky voice... How Kara had missed it.

“Please, call me Cat. We have too much of a past to still use those formalities, Kara.” 

“Okay, Cat. What is it that you needed me for?”

“Well aren’t you the ever faithful assistant? It isn’t your job to assist me anymore, Kara. I honestly wondered if you’d show.”

“I’ll always show, Cat.” Kara said, fighting to hide her blush, and her hammering heart as Cat placed her bourbon on the nearest table and stepped closer, basically pinning Kara between the glass doors of the office and her, Cat honestly resembling a cougar hunting its prey. Kara bit her lip to stifle any sounds, and when Cat reached up to gently ease Kara’s lip from her teeth, Kara damn near groaned, her body free will under Cat’s touch, she would do whatever, if Cat asked. Cat only had to ask. 

“Don’t bite your lip Kara....” Cat whispered softly, her voice silky, her eyes burning with something Kara didn’t dare believe in, until Cat blatantly confirmed it. “You know what that does to me.”

“Cat...” Kara said, trying not to moan. “Cat...”

“Listen Kara. I know I spent my life keeping you at arms length, because I was your boss. But part of that was because I couldn’t come to terms with what we could be. With how I feel. I love you, Kara. I have since the day you walked into this office. I can’t honestly go on without telling you because you deserve to know-“

“Cat?” Kara interrupted her and Cat met her eyes, making Kara feel like she was drowning. And she’d never wanted to dive more in her life.

“Yes?” Cat asked, and Kara smiled, slipping her glasses off, shocking Cat before pulling her as close as possible.

“Shut up and kiss me.”

THE END


	2. I Respect You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was requested by some to write a part 2.this is for you, for keeping my hopes up. Thank you to all of you who have been positive, you have no idea how fucking much it means to me. Thank you thank you. ❤️

Lena waited all evening, working dutifully, but distractedly, impatient for Kara to return. She had said she would, after all. But then, how long could she be busy? As Supergirl, very long. It took hours, well into the late night, before she fell asleep on her sofa, bourbon glass on her glass tabletop, chess board in disarray. 

Lena spent an hour looking at the chessboard in front of her, debating whether she has scared Kara off, or made her nervous. It was possible, but Lena didn’t think so. Not truly. Kara was... busy somewhere. She would return. That was just who Kara was.

At some point, Lena did fall asleep in her office. She would wait for Kara. No matter the answer.

—  
Cat’s moan had to be the prettiest, most stunning sound Kara’s Kryptonian ears had ever heard, on this planet or any other. And the sight... well who could complain honestly. Cat was possibly the most stunning woman on this planet, and like this, naked in her own bed, bathed in moonlight, her skin flushed as Kara brought her gently to her second strong orgasm, well...

Kara honestly had no way on Earth of moving. Not now, not ever. 

That was only confirmed by Cat arching her back, hips coming off the sheets as Kara pushed her over with two expert fingers deep inside her, and a thumb pressed against her clit. Cat shouted, nearly screamed, and Kara smirked at the beautiful sight, and the fact that everyone in the neighbourhood would be asking who Supergirl was tomorrow morning, if Cat got any louder.

Kara sighed and smiled at her when Cat fell back against the sheets and brought a hand though her hair from the sheer happiness flooding her system. Cat smirked in her typical fashion a moment after letting heart calm a bit, and met Kara’s eyes sleepily.

Kara was about to lie down next to Cat, she’d had two explosive orgasms already due to Cat’s fingers, but evidently Cat wasn’t done with her yet. Kara couldn’t exactly complain, and crawled closer when Cat sleepily tugged at her, pulling her closer over her lap.

Kara sighed and let Cat do whatever at this point, and sighed when Cat pulled her closer and angled Kara over her face and Kara could do nothing but gasp when she felt Cat’s mouth settle against her, and heard Cat moan softly in response gripping her hips and angling her closer.

Kara didn’t need much, honestly. She really didn’t. Within minutes, Kara fought to not break the headboard, her body shaking, and Kara almost would have laughed at hearing the wood crack beneath her fingers. With Cat, she wouldn’t ever be able to be anything less than extraordinary. Apparently her orgasms thought the same. 

Kara sighed and panted for a long moment, and Cat honestly didn’t seem to care, taking every extra second to lap up as much of Kara as she could, taking her sweet time to get as much as she could. Kara would have laughed, but at this point, even breathing slowly was a hard task.

Only after a moment, Kara managing to move again, slipped down besideCatand snuggled against her, sighing contentedly when Cat laid against her and brought her head over Kara’s chest, cuddling into her side.

Kara could get used to this. This was something from her deepest fantasies, things she hadn’t thought possible for years, until now. Of course it was then that Kara realized her situation with Lena, and that she’d never given a messages notice of where she’d gone or when she would... Kara had said she would come back. Damn.

Kara sighed, and as usual, Cat knew her too well and immediately asked what was up. 

“I...”

“Kara.” Cat said somewhat sternly, and Kara smirked, feeling arousal pool in her gut all over again from the simple yet authoritative voice. Oh how she’d missed it. How she’d missed Cat Grant.

“Lena Luthor told me she was in love with me. Before I got your call.”

“And...” Cat pushed for Kara to continue.

“I kind of didn’t answer. I was going to, and then I got called to an emergency. Then I got your call, and now we’re here, and...”

“You’re going to have to let her down.” Cat filled in as usual. “Kara there’s no easy way to do that. Not really. Telling someone you don’t love them isn’t ever easy. But if you want to save whatever friendship you have with her, you need to do it in person. And that’s probably sooner rather than later.”

“Yeah I know. I...”

“You do love her.” Cat guessed, and Kara nodded slightly. 

“I do. Honestly if I hadn’t gotten your call, I... I would probably have gone back and been with her right now. I’m happy I’m with you. I’ve loved you longer than I can imagine, but I have some feelings for her. Not as much as you, but still. How do I tell her that?”

“Like you just told me, Kara.” Cat answered, and Kara brought her fingers to Cat’s cheek, barely touching. Barely daring to, still wondering if this wasn’t some stunning dream. 

“How are you so smart?” Kara asked, and Cat smiled at her.

“Because I’m Cat Grant.” 

“Yeah, that you are.” Kara smiled mischievously then, and leaned in to bring Vats lips over hers.   
That’s why I love you so goddamned much.”  
—

 

When Kara did get into Lena’s office, the next morning, Lena woke slowly, but jumped to alertness the second she saw Kara, holding a large bouquet of orchids with a colourful pot to match the pink blooms.

Kara sighed and stepped over slowly, placing the orchid down on the counter before stepping back and standing. 

“Kara...” Lena started, almost going to apologize for being too forward, but Kara stopped her, butting in softly. 

“I have to apologize firstly for never giving you a call and making you wait all night for me to return. That wasn’t right and I am sorry about that. And secondly, I have to tell you something, and it’s not going to be easy, after last night. Lena I...” Kare took a deep breath and sighed loudly, pulling off her glasses in frustration to think clearly without the lead on her senses. This was so hard. She always hated letting people down. It wasn’t her thing. “Lena,” Kara started again softly, turning to face her. “I can’t be in a relationship with you.”

Kara looked at Lena for a moment, and sighed when Lena was quiet for a long moment, and quickly continued to break the silence. She hated silence. “You’re amazing, Lena. I do love you, I do care for you. I have feelings for you, and anyone would be lucky. But someone stepped back into the picture, and honestly if it wasn’t for her, I would have said yes.

I’m not saying she’s better, she’s just... I’ve loved her practically my whole life, and Lena... you know better than anyone what that feels like. I... I need to be with her, it really boils down to that. I’m sorry if I upset you, and that I made you wait so long for the answer. I can go if you want.” Kara said, putting her glasses back on, until Lena was in front of her in two short steps, keeping her hand at her throat with the glasses.

Lena was smiling slightly. Kara stared, unsure, and then Lena brought her in for a hug. Kara was stunned momentarily, and hugged back gently.

“She’s a very lucky lady. She must be special, if Supergirl would be interested. I’m not going to say I’m not upset, that would be a lie.” Lena said, stepping back but keeping a hold on Kara’s hand. “But Kara, I do understand, and I support you in whomever you choose. I support you and wish you the best, and honestly love you for telling me outright. Most people wouldn’t come near me with a ten foot pole, you are the sweetest kindest person I know for everything you do, this included. I’m happy for you Kara, and for her.”

“Thank you Lena.” Kara said relieved at the honesty and acceptance. Not many people were as supportive or as accepting.

“You’re welcome.” Lena said softly, and smiled. “I’m hoping we can still be the best of friends Kara, relationship problems aside, regardless of whom it’s with. Again, thank you for telling me, it means so so so much to me, and I’m honestly jealous of her, whoever she is, but I am very happy for her. She’s got the best girl around, and I’ll support her and you however I can. Equality matters, and so does acceptance. Hatred and jealously and arguments are nothing. Universal acceptance is. It matters the most, Supergirl stands for that. So I’ll stand for the both of you, and hope you the best in wherever love leads you.”

“Thank you so much Lena. I honestly thought you would hate me.”

“I could never hate you, Kara Danvers, you silly beautiful girl.” Lena joked, and gave Kara a smile. “Who would have thought, a Super and a Luthor, besties.”


End file.
